Saved Messages
by BlackRainbows
Summary: It's been nearly 3 years since the fall and John is still texting Sherlock. Co-written with doctorkatelyn from Tumblr. Uh...read and review...enjoy.


**Hi guys! New story. This one was co-written with doctorkatelyn from Tumblr. **  
**I don't own the characters lahdehdah..only half the storyline.**  
**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Sherlock.  
It's been a while. I miss you. We all miss you, actually. I still believe in you. I still love you. I want you to come home.  
Sherlock, if I could spend one more day with you, I would be so much happier.  
-JW

_{Message Failure 110: Message could not be sent. To access saved Messages, send back the code 2211}_

John sighed. This always happened. But he didn't care. He just wanted that feeling of still being close to Sherlock. Texting him just felt right.

Another message appeared almost instantly.  
_  
{To access previously saved messages from this mobile device, send back the code: 2211}_

John looked back at his phone. This bit didn't usually happen. He typed the code and sent it, just to see what happened.

_{Saved Message 1/20}  
John, I know if you have come to this point of reading these saved messages, then you must really miss me. I never thought anyone would actually miss me as much as you do right now. I'm sorry for how long it's been. If you have any questions, keep responding to these texts. The answers must by lying with in them. SH_

Yes, I miss you. Um, do I just send this...?-JW

_{Saved Message 2/20}  
Okay, so you figured it out. That's good. You've always been extraordinary. If you're first question was, am I still alive? Well, yes. Yes I am. And I'm sorry. I did it to protect you. I didn't want to lose you John. SH_

"He's still alive!?" John thought.

Okay, continue. -JW

_{Saved Message 3/20}  
If you actually were to access these messages, I would be notified through another number. I'd received your text messages. So, if you happen to stumble across these in the near future, I'd make it back to you in time. I hope. When I set up these messages, I was dead for about 100 days. If you're wondering if those illusions of me you saw in the streets, or tall men who had similar features as mine were actually me, then you are correct. I was watching you carefully, making sure you were doing okay. SH_

So you stayed around? That was nice of you...why didn't you come back to me? -JW

Wait, you can't directly respond to this. Huh, well, I'll find out soon enough. -JW

_{Saved Message 4/20}  
I know it's weird that I was watching over you. I had to make sure everything was okay. I couldn't communicate to you though. Moriarty's men are everywhere, and they would have killed you in an instant if they found me talking to you. I'm slowly taking them out, getting rid of them. By this time, I have probably taken them out. SH_

Then, I guess I should say thanks, for still looking out for me. If they're all gone can you come back? -JW

_{Saved Message 5/20}  
I know. I'm a horrible friend, and you'll probably hate me. Everyone usually does in the end. I miss you terribly, and I had to do this because I love you. SH_

John frowned at this. He didn't hate Sherlock. And Sherlock loved him? "As a friend, John" He thought to himself.

I miss you too. And I don't hate you. -JW

****_{Saved Message 6/20}  
Once I dispose of his men, I'll be running back to Baker Street with tears in my eyes. You probably won't want me too, but I'd have to receive some of my items. I just want you to know that I really do love you. I have never felt such strong emotions to anyone until now. I'm sorry. SH_

****I eagerly await your return, Sherlock. Also, I want you here and I love you to...I hope in the same way. -JW

****_{Saved Message 7/20}  
I know this is probably off putting, but I have lost weight since we have last spoken. I have been trying to eat, as you would have wanted me too, but I never have time, nor the money anymore. I hope to get better by the time I come back home. SH_

****John sighed. He didn't want Sherlock to be unhealthy.

It's fine. We can sort that when you come home. -JW

_{Saved Message 8/20}  
I'm going to try to hold a conversation, to find out how everything has been. So, how's life at Baker Street? SH_

****Depressing. I've hated it. I've been very...low...I lost my job, I couldn't stomach food. I text you every day. I had a suicidal phase. I stopped seeing my therapist and hardly ever leave the flat. I'm sorry. -JW

_{Saved Message 9/20}  
It's going bad then, I assume. And I am so sorry. I know this is my fault. I must continue this, because I cannot comfort you like I should. How is Lestrade, and , and Molly, and Sally, and Anderson? SH_

****I wish you could be here. The others...Lestrade is doing fine, cases have been slower without you, Mrs Hudson has missed you, she stayed with me though. Molly, she's good. We spent a lot of time together after you...She got over it quicker than I did. Sally and Anderson...they just taunted me for a while before I threatened them and I haven't seen them since. -JW

****_{Saved Message 10/20}  
I figured as much for Molly, if you did mention her. She helped me. She wrote of my date of death papers, and let me hide out for a week before I had to finish my work. I am surprised she hasn't told you, or talked about me much to you. Our deal was, if I was not back by the course of 3 years, she would tell you herself, my secret. SH_

****She hasn't said anything. It hasn't been quite 3 years yet though. Nearly, but not quite. -JW

****_{Saved Message 11/20}  
Have you gotten rid of any equipment? SH_

****Just then, a large loud knock came from the down stairs door. The knocks sounded frequent, and urgent.

John stood up and went to the door, texting on the way.

No, I haven't. Just put it where I couldn't see it. -JW

He opened the door. He squinted in the light. A tall, pale sweaty man with dark raven curls and a long grey jacket, breathed hard, smiling to John with sympathetic eyes. He looked as though he had been running. "I'm home." The familiar baritone voice said. John recognised the voice. His eyes adjusted to the light and he took in the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Everything's okay now. I'm sorry." He said, quickly wrapping his arms around John, pulling him in tightly. Tears came to his eyes quickly, and he whispered apologies into John's grey blond hair.  
John wrapped his arms around Sherlock. He felt tears well in his eyes before letting them cascade down his face. "My god, Sherlock" he cried into the taller man's chest. Sherlock swallowed hard, his lip quivering just from hearing John say his name. "I'm back, and I promise to never leave you again. I love you." He said, kissing the top of his head, his voice shaky, like the day he was on that ever forgiving roof. "Please..f-forgive me." He cried out softly, wiping the falling tears from John's eyes with his thumb. John smiled for the first time in nearly three years. "I forgive you. Come inside." He stepped out of the embrace and led Sherlock back into 221B. Sherlock let out a breath that he seemed to be holding for 3 years. He stepped inside the warm house, and smiled to John. "Do we have anything in? I'm starving." He managed to chuckle. John smiled again and then frowned. "No, we don't...I...Sorry." He looked down sheepishly. "We'll just have to go out for dinner then." He said, kissing his cheek, and hugging him again. He let go, and took off his jacket, wearing his infamous purple shirt, that was a bit big on his frame. John looked over Sherlock. "You really did lose weight." He looked up into Sherlock's eyes. "Dinner sounds good." "I'm sorry. I tried to eat as much as I possibly could. Lost about 2 stone. Forgive me for being an idiot." He said, putting his hands on his waist. John nodded. "It's okay...I lost more...lots more.." He looked at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly. "Sorry." "It's alright love. I'll feed you up in no time." He said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry I've caused so much damage and so much pain." He said softly, regretting everything. John smiled up at Sherlock once again. "It's okay. You did it with a good reason. I wish you could have told me sooner." "I wish I could've too. It would of made the whole situation better. And I wouldn't have made you so sad." HE held him again.

John snuggled into Sherlock. "Do we have to go out? Can't we stay here and just..." He lifted his head "do this." He blushed a little. "It's a wonderful idea." He said, with a smile, leaning down to gently give John a well-deserved kiss. John blushed and kissed Sherlock back. "Thankyou" "Anything for you, John." He smiled, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. John smiled. "I love you, Sherlock" "And I love you, John." He whispered back.


End file.
